A Burning Love
by FairyTailBandGeek
Summary: Can Lucy get Natsu to fall for her, even though he's beyond dense? Future lemons promised ;)
1. Let's start this

_Hey loyal readers! :) This story contains adult language and citrusy things in later chapters. If you are not mature enough to read this, either keep it to yourself or go find another story please. :)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my dog._

 _Songs that kind of go along with this chapter?_

 _Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows_

 _Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran_

 _When did Natsu become so dense?_

Lucy Heartfila POV:

How much more did I have to hint to my thick-skulled, pink-haired, dragon slayer best friend that I wanted him as more than a friend?! It was the middle of June in Magnolia, making it the hottest part of the summer. Natsu always came over, and tonight had been no different. He showed up around 7:30 PM, raiding my fridge, as always.

We both ate a meal consisting of slightly charred steak that had been thrown over some green salad, filled with veggies and fruits. I had made some sweet tea while trusting Natsu with the meat, and of course I forgot that he would cook it to his liking only.

After we ate, or he ate while I picked at my food, we decided to watch a movie, but the lacrima in the living room didn't want to work, so we both crawled into my bed and watched a movie off the lacrima in my bedroom. It was actually kind of perfect for the things I wanted.

It was hot and humid, so the window to my balcony was propped open, letting the silver moonlight shine in along with a very slight breeze. I was wearing a plain pair of thin, cotton shorts with a thin tank top that left little to imagination. Natsu didn't seem to notice or care about what I was wearing though.

During the movie, some romantic comedy by the way, I had scooted my body against Natsu's. Yet again, the pink haired idiot didn't seem to notice one bit. I tried yawning softly, stretching and pushing my butt up against his hips, giving an evident roll of my hips, STILL getting no reaction from the man behind me.

Has he not hit puberty yet or something? Honestly, I didn't know what else to do about my need of his touch except possibly just randomly start kissing and making out with him. That actually didn't sound like a half bad idea right now. I was a bit turned on by my vivid imagination.

I got a different idea instead, smirking slightly as I thought it through. I tried to look as sleepy as possible, barely keeping my eyes open as I rolled over to face him, burying my face in his neck, wrapping my arms above his shoulders for my fingers to tangle in his hair. "Natsu.." I murmured sleepily, getting our bodies as close as possible.

"Hm? Something wrong Luce? Feeling sick?" he asked, one of his hands sliding up to find my forehead, the other down to my back, rubbing soothingly while he checked my forehead for a fever. "Lucy? Luce? You don't have a fever." he kept rubbing slow circles into my lower back, his voice growing more antsy the longer I didn't answer.

"Lucyyyy." he whined and I glanced up at his jaw through thick eyelashes. "Hmm?" I asked sleepily, taking this chance to pull myself completely against his muscular frame, turning me on even more. Natsu wiggled next to me, trying to move to see my face.

"Hey, are you cramping or something? Do I need to go get you some pain killers?" he pouted his lips, blushing slightly. Natsu always assumed when I was acting even slightly sick that it was my time of the month. I shook my head. I slowly closed my eyes, pressing my face further into his smooth neck, moving my lips over his skin slowly.

"Hey Lucy, I'm pretty tired. Can we turn this movie off and get some sleep?" he asked childishly, pouting his lips out, yet again making me feel like a pedophile for even trying to pull any move on him. Dammit. Didn't I affect him at all? Wasn't I sexy enough for him? I guess not. I kept up with my oh so convincing sleepy act, rolling over to face the other way again, disconnecting from him to flick off the lacrima, curling up by him, giving him space, slightly hurt at his rejection.

Soon, I heard his breathing fade into smooth, long sounds and I let out a soft sigh, a few tears escaping my eyes. I loved the idiot so much and he was just the best-best friend anyone could ask for. When I wasn't feeling well, he would rub my back and get me medicine and try to cook for me. I turned in bed again to face him once more. Was the best friendship in the world worth risking, just for a few kisses?

Maybe it wouldn't be a few kisses though. Maybe we would realize that we've loved each other all along and we would spend the rest of our lives together. That had to be a few million kisses that were involved. I stared at his jaw, thinking how my easy it would be to kiss him there, how the moonlight shining on it made the bone look sharp enough to cut. Damn, that was sexy.

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes opened, hazy from sleep and dark, as usual. "Can't sleep?" he asked, noticing my eyes were still open, I guess. I nodded, seeing that this answer was better than 'I find you amazingly attractive and want to jump your bones right now'.

He nodded his head knowingly, stretching his arm out from under the covers and wrapped the slim limb around my waist, tugging my body against his, my back against his chest. "Better?" he questioned softly, his breath hot on my neck. I bit back a moan, the warmth feeling so sensual against my skin. I nodded my head silently instead and I felt him relax slightly behind me, drifting asleep again easily.

Was there always that slight throb between my legs? That primal desire to press against him, to make him crave me like I was craving him? Did he ever feel the same thing? Was it always like this? I yawned softly, my eyelids feeling heavy as I considered all of this. I drifted off slowly, falling deep into the onyx abyss, fantasy dreams consuming every fiber in my being.

Natsu Dragneel POV:

I woke up in the early hours of dawn, warm and comfortable. I open my eyes, my nose buried in blonde hair. I smile slightly and yawn, letting my grip around Lucy's waist to soften slightly. She was really pretty when she was asleep. She wasn't mad, or kicking me across the room. It was nice.

She stayed asleep and I slowly slipped my arms from her, making her stir slightly, but settled back into a peaceful sleep just moments later. I quietly moved around her, crawling almost silently out of the bed, slipped from the room and into the kitchen. What was needed to make a good breakfast?

I quietly moved around the island counter and opened up her fridge, searching around for the necessary ingredients. I pulled out some bacon, a carton of eggs, and the milk. I got the instant pancake stuff from the cabinet, then grabbed the necessary skillets.

I ended up frying the bacon with my own fire, which actually didn't turn out burnt. I knew Lucy hated when I burnt the food. I scrambled the eggs and added cheese, and made the pancakes a light golden brown. I made her a plate, then a mug of coffee, adding both cream and sugar just the way she likes.

Everything smelt right to me, so I went into her room, carrying the food and drink on a little wooden tray. I set it down on the desk, not wanting her to kick it out of my arms if she decided to Lucy-kick me for waking her up. Damn, I hope she doesn't kick me anyway.

I moved to the bed, sitting on the edge. Her face was turned toward me, her mouth slightly pulled up in a small smile. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to wake her up nicely, at least. "Luce... Hey Luce..." I said quietly, rubbing her arm and shoulder.

She barely opened up her eyes. "Natsu..?" she mumbled, rolling onto her back, rubbing her eyes. "Hey.." she said, smiling at me. That was a perfect smile, the one she had. "I made breakfast for you.." I said excitedly. She looked excited for a second, then really worried. "Is it edible?" she joked nervously.

I blushed, I could feel the heat on my cheeks. "Yes, it is.." I mumbled, my feelings slightly hurt. I went and grabbed the tray, setting it down in front of her. "Here ya go." I say softly, disappointed. "I'm just going to go clean up the kitchen and then I'll be out of your hair." I say, slipping from the room before she could say anything.

She did know I could cook, right? She did know I could provide edible food for her? I dunno. Maybe I just wasn't being a good enough best friend. I cleaned up the kitchen, putting the dirty skillets in the dishwasher, along with the plate and glass I used.

I was rinsing off the last fork when I felt her arms wrap around my body, palms on my torso, chin trying desperately to reach my shoulder. "Are you upset Natsu?" she sniffled, which forced me to turn in her arms, and I saw her face was red, tears in her eyes. "Luce, why are you crying?" I asked.

Why the fuck was she crying? She had insulted MY cooking, I hadn't insulted hers. "You're my best friend Natsu. A-And I feel like I upset you." she sniffled. "Luce. I'm fine. And I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me." I stuck my tongue out at her, and she giggled slightly. "Good. I don't want to lose you." she said, staring up at my face.

Suddenly her eyes dazed slightly over as one of her hands reached up, cupping my face. She ran her thumb across my jaw line. What the hell was she doing? "Lu-" I say, just as she leans up, cutting my words off, applying her lips to mine. WHY WAS SHE KISSING ME? Her lips were soft against mine, her other hand now climbing up my chest, going to tangle in my hair.

This actually felt pretty good. I let my hands wander down to her hips and pulled her close, experimenting. Of course, I had kissed girls before, even gone the entire way. But this was somehow different. It was Lucy, and it was nice. She pulled away, breathless. "Natsu.." she whispered.

"Uh. Yeah?" I ask, chuckling slightly at her reaction. She blushed. "That was...good." she giggled. "Well yeah Lucy, I'm good for more than just a furnace." I pout. She giggled. "Of course you are. That was a nice first kiss." she pecked my cheek, blushing.

"Well.. did it mean anything to you? Or were you just using me to get a good first kiss?" I asked, actually almost nervous. "No silly. It actually did mean something to me. I really really like you." she grinned at me. Man, that got me all fired up. _She likes me. Really likes me._ I liked the sound of that. So I guess this where everything changes? I guess we'll see.

HEY GUYS. GIRLS. WHATEVER CREATURE YOU WANT TO BE CALLED. Thanks for reading. This doesn't really have a plot yet, but this couple is so cute, I can't help but write about them. Anyway, thanks for the time you donated to read this, feel free to leave a review or give me more writing ideas on new stories or this story! I'm mainly sticking to Fairy Tail things, being that it's one of the few animes that I've really gotten into. Anyway, thanks again, hope you enjoyed reading everything so far.


	2. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I'm still not rich enough to own anything sooo... Enjoy 3

Songs for this chapter:

 _If you just realize -_ Colbie Caillat

Lucy Heartfilia POV:

I had actually kissed him. I actually told him how I feel about him. Well. Sort of at least. I told him I liked him, rather than I wanted to jump his bones and possibly marry him one day. He was a bit too dense to handle that information right now.

Natsu glanced down at me, shock evident in his grayish eyes. "You kissed me." he said bluntly, making me giggle. "Yes, I kissed you, and I like you.." I say once again, worry seeping into my mind. _Did he feel the same? Did I go too far?_ It seemed like he was enjoying it.

I stepped out of his embrace, putting my hands on my tailbone. "Did you not... like it?" I ask, my butt touching the island counter, not noticing I had even backed up that far. "I uh. I liked it. I just. I don't know what to do from here... You're my best friend and all.." He blushes, running a hand through his hair. Even that was cute.

But... What he was saying didn't sound like this was going to be a relationship. "Natsu.. If. Umm. If you don't want to be.." I sniffle slightly, my eyes watering at the thought that even after that kiss that I hadn't won him over. "If you don't want that kiss to mean anything. It doesn't have to." I say, finally getting it all out in one breath, barely.

I looked up from my colorful toes to meet his eyes. They looked just as sad as I felt. "Luce... I think right now, we're just better as friends." he mumbles, biting his lip. I nod, feeling the tears start to spill over. "Luce, please don't cry.." Natsu mumbles, coming to wrap me back in his arms. But all that did was bring up memories from my first kiss, with no one other than my best friend.

"Natsu please, just. I need time then. Please just leave.." I mumble against his chest, feeling his breathing hitch under my cheek. "Lucy, come on don't let it ruin our friendship.." he whimpers, one of his hands coming between us to try to pull my chin up, trying to force me to look at him. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I pushed against his chest, keeping my eyes down. "Please just go Natsu."

He took a slight step away from me, then another, and I heard him stumble on his words. "Lu-I-Uh.." "Natsu, please. Just go." I say once more before hearing a soft sigh and the door clicking closed before I completely lose it. I slide down to the ground and let myself cry, hurting over his stupidity. Maybe it was my stupidity to blame.

I needed my girls. Like. Now. I slowly stood up and wiped my face, touching the lacrima in the kitchen, clicking on Levy, Erza and Juvia. I called the 3 of them at once, and once they saw my blotchy face, they said they'd all be right over even though Juvia looked like she was slightly preoccupied with a half naked Gray Fullbuster.

All of my friends arrived within about 20 minutes, Levy with mint chocolate chip ice cream, Erza equipped with her weapons and Juvia with tissues. They all walked in, almost together and sat down, patting the couch. "Do I need to kill someone?" Erza asked seriously. _Seriously._ I sat down next to her, frowning. "I don't think so, not this time."

I sigh, deciding if they were really here to help, I guess they should know my major mistake. "I kissed Natsu." I said quietly. There was a sharp intake of air from all of them, and I'm pretty sure I heard a small shriek from Juvia. Erza's cheeks were already red. Levy just looked shocked, but happy.

"Aaannddd?" she pestered, grinning until she remembered I had been crying I guess, because before I could say anything, she glanced at the ground. "Oh.." she mumbled. I nodded. Erza just looked confused. "What, did he run away like a scared child?" she demanded. "He said he didn't want to risk our friendship.." I mumble quickly, not liking all of the attention on me.

Levy shakes her head. "Stupid dragon slayer." Erza comments. Juvia just stays quiet really, listening. "I just. I wanted to finally let him know how I felt. And I did, and he rejected me." I say quietly, my words starting to choke up in my throat. Levy comes and sits by me, wrapping an arm around me.

"He's stupid. He'll realize his mistake later." Levy smiles, rubbing my shoulder. "It'll all work out. Or we can go boyfriend shopping tonight..." she smirked, glancing at Erza. "That one club that just opened up?" Erza shook her head, along with Juvia, who finally decided to speak up. "Juvia thinks that's a bad idea. Lu-chan is not ready for that."

Levy shook her head at them "This is just what she needs!" she exclaims, shaking me slightly. I glanced at the two girls who were in disagreement with the idea. "They're right Levy. I'm just not ready for that. I need my depressing time first." I say, letting out a sigh.

Levy looks disappointed, but agrees to the idea of just eating ice cream and watching movies all day. So we did. I pigged out on the mint chocolate ice cream, since it was my favorite and all. We watched all sorts of comedies, avoiding romance completely. Natsu called the lacrima late that night, after everyone had went home. I ignored it and went to soak in a nice warm bath.

Once I slid into the bubbly water, I heard the lacrima go off again and ignored it once again. It wasn't going to kill him not to talk to me. It might kill me to talk to him though. I sunk deeper into the water, trying to drown out the ringing sound that echoed through the empty house.

Natsu Dragneel POV:

Why won't she pick up the phone? This wasn't fair. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just protecting our friendship. What if we "got together" and she found out she didn't like me? Then she wouldn't want to be my best friend anymore. I couldn't handle not having Lucy in my life.

Of course, I enjoyed that kiss. A lot, actually. But I couldn't let myself ruin our friendship. It was a great friendship, and almost perfect. I would end up hurting her if we got together. I knew it. I just wish she realized it too. That kiss was mind blowing though. Damn.

Maybe I should go over there. I dunno. That's what best friends do. But now things were kind of awkward. I keep telling myself not to allow it to affect our friendship, but I can't get her lips out of my mind. How our bodies fit snuggly together like two puzzle pieces that were made to fit together.

I should go over there. But honestly I don't know if I could keep myself from kissing her again. And that was one thing that did not need to happen again if our friendship was going to stay in great condition.

Pulling me out of my inner conversation, Happy flung himself at me. "Natsuuuu! You're burning my fish..." he pouted his lips. He was right. I had been cooking him some fish on the stove and it was on fire. Oops.

"Sorry Happy. I'm just a little distracted..." I dump the now crumbling fish into the trash and pick up a raw fish, gently blowing on it, cooking it to Happy's liking. Why didn't I just do that in the first place? I don't know. He took it greedily and started munching on it. "Thanks Natsu.!" he mumbled through a mouthful of fish. I just nodded and went to my room and tried to call Lucy for what felt like the millionth time.

"I'm sorry, the person you are trying to reac-" I slammed the lacrima down on the nightstand next to my disheveled bed. I guess I was right. Everything had changed. Already. Just not in a good way. Why was I so stupid? Why was I still here and not there making things better?

Oh yeah. I couldn't get her lips off my mind. That's why. I couldn't think about anything else. Well, except ruining our friendship. That was a heavy thought on my mind. Ugh. If she didn't answer tomorrow, I'm going over there. I can't kiss her again though.

I can't ruin something that's already great. Maybe I should go tonight and act as though nothing had changed.. That wasn't a bad idea either. I quickly got up and showered thoroughly, then went to my slightly messy kitchen to find something to eat. I dug around in the fridge and didn't find anything that really looked appealing. Great.

I moved to the freezer and dug around. Tv dinners, raw meat, ice cream.. Why did I even have ice cream?! I don't even like cold things. Oh. Yeah... That was from when Lucy and I stayed over here for a few days and played video games and everything all day. It was _her_ ice cream. Of course.

Happy was passed out across the counter, the skeleton of the fish from earlier cradled within his paws. How could one eat fish forever? Ugh. I shut the freezer and moved to the pantry, snagging a bag of ramen from the third shelf, tossing it in the microwave after putting water with it in a bowl.

I ate it slowly. Should I go over there? I couldn't even think straight. All of my thoughts just were jumbled up and went out my ears it seemed. Now the idea didn't seem so good. Oh well. Who was I to say when an idea sounded good and bad. I finished eating and woke Happy up momentarily.

"Happy, I'm going to Lucy's. I don't know when I'll be back, so I called Wendy and she's fine with you going over there again." he nodded sleepily, barely acknowledging my words. I rolled my eyes at my feline best friend and grabbed clean clothes to take just in case Lucy actually let me stay.

I traveled out of the forest through Magnolia up to Lucy's balcony. It was just about sunset and I slipped through the window, leaving my bag on the windowsill, not wanting her to feel bad if she didn't want me to stay.

My hands touched the mattress and I glanced around the room. Where was she? It was dark in her room, along with the rest of her house. Except, the bathroom. I saw the small strip of light under the cracked door. Of course. She must be relaxing in a bath like always.

I barely pushed the cracked door open, hearing the water slosh. "WHO'S THERE?" Lucy demanded, water sloshing more as I suppose she covered herself. "Luce, you keep ignoring me." I say, finally walking fully into the room. "Natsu! I'm taking a bath! Get outttt." she whined, pulling more bubbles over her.

"I've seen it all before." I defend, grinning. That put a small smile on her face. "That wasn't funny!" she said, tossing a dry sponge at me. I chuckled and slid to the floor against the tub. "We all thought it was." I retort, making her giggle.

It wasn't so hard cheering her up. But I felt the elephant in the room probably had to be brought up at some point. For now though, my only job was to cheer her up and be her best friend.

Hey guys, thanks for reading another chapter of _A Burning Love._ I'm sorry Natsu is so OOC in the chapter, but yeah. Had to cause some sort of drama. For my smutty searching readers, I think the lemons will be in chapter 4. Possibly chapter 3 if you're lucky. ;) Thanks again guys! Review for me.


	3. It Takes Time

Hey my loves, I want to apologize for not taking the time to update as often as you guys want. Don't worry, I'm getting my shit together and I'll be putting out a few chapters of everything pretty soon, along with some short stories I think. Being that this chapter can't be just an apology message, I'll give you a sneak preview of the next chapter lovelies. Thank you for staying faithful!

Natsu Dragneel:

Waking up from a deep slumber from the floor might be actual hell. I stretched my legs out from where they were tangled underneath my body, hearing the bones crackle in protest, muscles aching from the movement. "Gosh damn it.." I mumbled, hearing multiple crackles and feeling the tingling in the appendages as blood flow was allowed again. I glanced around myself, trying to remember what had happened to make me sleep on the floor. Lucy's bathroom floor.

 _Why hadn't I just slept in her bed?_

Oh. That's right. She kissed me. I came back over here to try to make things normal again, because our friendship was too good to risk. _Well dammit._ I stand up slowly, glancing around for the blonde that I called my best friend. I found her curled up in her bed, sheets tangled around her angelic body, covering the curves that I knew were there. I smile slightly, watching as she drooled ever so slightly on the pillow. _Mine._

I shook my head. Not my lover. Not mine. Well. She was mine in a way. But just the best friend way.. Right?

To Be Continued,

FairyTailBandGeek


	4. Well that Happened

Sorry my loves that it still took a week for me to get this to you. I switched laptops and the story didn't save correctly so I had to restart. Anyway. Enjoy my lovely readers. Review if you'd like. Yell at me do whatever you need.

Disclaimer: I already owe so much to college that I couldn't possibly own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Natsu Dragneel POV:

I woke up on the cold, pink tiles of Lucy's bathroom floor, my back against the claw foot tub she was always soaking in. The smells of the oils and syrups she used in her soak last night still lingered. Taking another sniff also made me realize that she wasn't in the room with me.

I stretch slowly, assuming I must have fallen asleep while keeping her company. The water must have gotten too cold for her, I guess. I could have fixed that, dammit. I curl my scarf tighter around my throat, huffing at myself for my own incompetence to help my best friend.

"Couldn't even keep a bath warm." I growl to myself, running a hand through the pink mess that was my hair. It really needed a good trim. I wonder why Luce hadn't reminded me yet. Maybe she liked it.

I glance in the mirror again, really looking at myself. I was wearing my usual vest, showing off a thin strip of toned chest and stomach that was nicely tanned. Thin scars feathered my chest, stomach, and arms, which were also quite toned, now that I looked at them.

Was this what Lucy liked about me? My eyes scanned my face, the taut jaw line, thin lips, straight nose and oval eyes that peered back at me through the mirror. "Is this what she likes?" I ask myself quietly, glancing at the mess that was my hair.

Nope. No way could she like that. She groaned anytime my hair touched the bottom of my ears. Now it was almost down to my jaw. "Get yourself together, man." I murmur softly, walking stiffly into Lucy's room. Why didn't anyone ever tell me sleeping sitting up would hurt so much?

My body ached with each step, all the muscles clenched and tingling from sleep. I rolled my shoulders back, hearing the familiar crack as they popped loudly. I roll my neck next, stretching the muscles, the fabric of my scarf sliding across my skin like the caress of a fond lover.

My eyes grazed over Lucy's room while I stretched. The sheer pink curtains that let the light from the window that I always crawled through were pulled shut, but the window was still cracked. The walls were a light pink as well, but luckily the floors were hardwood, almost a mahogany. Overall, even though there was a ton of pink, it still was one of the few things that felt like home to me.

Grey eyes finally landed on the bed that took up the far wall, right next to the window. Teal sheets and comforter were strewn around like a tornado had whipped through overnight. Had it? A body was in the center of the mess, sheets and blankets wrapped around her protectively.

My gorgeous best friend was completely wrapped up in blankets, a pillow only half under her head, body spread completely out on the queen sized bed. Blonde hair was in knots, still looking damp, covering part of her face.

I smiled when I saw a small puddle of drool threatening to touch the teal sheets, pink lips slightly open. _I had kissed those lips just yesterday._ The memory swallowed me whole, consuming every fiber of my being.

The scent of dish soap that coated my hands in a soft lather still from the dishes I had just finished cleaning. The feel of her arms around me, her chin barely reaching to rest on my shoulder. Then the feel of her hands on my cheeks, the feel of her lips on mine. It would be so easy to get that again.

She was so open with me, the soft gasp that erupted from her when I kissed her back. I had never felt so, so, whole while just kissing someone. Never. I almost felt like I needed that again. The feeling that apparently only my best friend could give me. Why couldn't my life ever be simple?

I found myself bending down, placing my arms on either side of the sprawled out beauty. I set a single knee on the mattress, which caved ever so slightly from the weight. _What the fuck was I doing?_ I draw closer to her, my lips pausing close to her cheek. My dragon was practically purring inside of my skin. Was it warm in here?

I bent slightly closer, inhaling deeply, unable to stop myself. Strawberry shampoo and conditioner, some sort of oils for hair and skin that I knew were both silky soft. The lingering smell of makeup that clung to her eyelids and cheeks, ever so slightly. The smells that made my best friend, Lucy. My dragon was practically drooling at the smells and sights.

Lucy twisted slightly beneath me, sucking up the drool that had yet to fall from her luscious lips, turning to glance up at me through thick eyelashes. "Natsu?" she asked softly, voice heavy with sleep. That was the end of my patience and sanity.

My lips were on her in an instant and she let out a surprised moan that only spurred my dragon to continue. My arms curled inward to allow me to support my weight still but cup her face gently with my hands. I felt her hands tangle in my hair, keeping me close. Somehow, my other knee found its way on the bed too.

 _Why couldn't I stop myself?_ Her kisses were like gasoline to the fire, begging me to touch her, kiss her, everywhere. I felt my skin start to harden at my jaw, no doubt forming scales that were only there during fights. This was quite the opposite.

My body moved and covered hers fully, knees on either side of her body, engulfing her. Her fingers ran across my face, pausing and running back over the scales, her chin tucking slightly, trying to end the kisses that were like oxygen to me.

"Nat- "she tried, my lips smothering the sound effortlessly. Her hands pushed at my shoulders, and I felt myself pulling away slightly, gray/green eyes peering lustfully at my mate. _Mate? Shut the fuck up, Natsu. We aren't fucking wolves._

"Something wrong?" I ask, realizing what I had done. _Damn horny dragon._ I gaped at her, noticing her swollen lips and concerned eyes. "Are you in control?" she asked, running her hand down the scales on my cheeks that now touched my nose. "No… I wasn't. "I shiver, pulling away fully, murmuring a single, "Sorry."

Lucy Heartfilia POV:

Best. Wakeup. Ever. The moment my eyes opened, I knew something was off. Natsu looked flushed, eyes hazy with I don't even know what. Then his lips were on mine and it was the most heavenly thing ever.

It wasn't like yesterday when he had been caught off guard and completely in control. He was gentle then, trying not to hurt me. Now he kissed me, full of want and need, which my own body echoed eagerly.

A moan escaped my throat and I felt him shudder against my lips, and then my hands were in his hair. How could two bodies fit together so perfectly? He was like sparks against my skin, everywhere he touched and kissed tingled. I was about to wrap my hips around his waist, but then I felt his face.

 _Scales._ My best friend only got dragon scales on his face when his inner dragon was seriously pissed during a fight. Was he upset right now? I tried to pull away, tucking my face in, but he just moved with me. _Fuck. I didn't want to stop._

I kissed him again and again, my body overwhelmed with need for him. I wanted him so badly it almost ached. But he wasn't in control. He didn't want this. His dragon did.

 _He didn't want this. He didn't want this._ That finally broke the lust filled haze that was slowly consuming my brain. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed. I felt him pause, then pull away, eyes opening slowly. "Is something wrong?" he questioned, voice thick with lust and I'm guessing his dragon.

"Are you in control?" I ask, almost scared to hear the answer, even though I already knew it. He paused again before answering, fully pulling away. "No… I'm sorry." He said before getting up off the bed, leaving me there.

 _What the actual fuck, Natsu?_ Comes over and wakes me up with hot, passionate kisses that could only lead to one thing, _which by the way, I was oh so looking forward to,_ and then he was gone. He walked out of my room like it wasn't a big deal that we were probably just about to have sex.

 _Because it doesn't matter to him, you idiot._ I really wish my brain had a shut up button. I scramble up from my bed, stumbling to the door, my legs wobbly from sleep and Natsu's kisses. _Natsu's kisses. Damn. I never thought I'd hear myself say that._

I didn't find him in the kitchen. I didn't find him in the living room. I didn't find him at all. I picked up the lacrima and called his home, yet no answer. _That's okay. Maybe he went to the guild hall._ I called the guild, the lacrima on the other end getting picked up on the second ring. "Fairy Tail guild hall, Mirajane speaking." Mirajane spoke calmly, quite cheerful as usual.

"Mira, please tell me Natsu is there." I almost begged the words. She paused slightly, but didn't take too long to respond. "Yeah, Lucy. He's here." She says quietly, probably turning away from the patrons that were always perched at the bar, drinking to their hearts desire.

I hung up without another word, disappearing into my closet to dress. I put on my usual white crop top and blue skirt, pulling my hair up in cute pigtails. I slipped some shoes on and grabbed my celestial keys, heading out the door without a second glance.

I wasn't going to lose my best friend just because of some stupid kisses. That much was decided. If that meant a few awkward moments, then fine. I'd rather have my amazing best friend than some awkward relationship that would end soon anyway. Now just to get those hot kisses out of my mind…

I burst into the guild a few minutes later, glancing around for the pink hair that I knew had to be there. The shaggy mess that was hot, that made my best friend look a little bit older, the mess of hair that I just an hour ago had my hands tangled into it. _Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Lucy._ I screamed at my brain.

I didn't see him, so I made my way to the bar where Mira was working. "Aye Mira, have you seen Natsu?" She nodded and pointed to a table where Natsu's head was down, Lisanna, who was Mira's little sister, rubbing his back slowly.

 _What the fuck was she doing with her hands on what's mine?_ Correction, oh so smart brain. He's not mine. He just kisses me and walks out of the apartment, remember? _Fuck my life._ I watched as she whispered to him softly and he shrugged as a response, which only made her scoot closer to him.

 _I should be the one comforting MY best friend, dammit._ Mira pushed a shot of tequila in my direction with a weak smile. "You knew this day would come someday, Lucy… if you didn't snag him, someone would."

Mira didn't know about the kiss from yesterday, or the hot make out session this morning. Did I snag him? Or was I just fooling myself? Was Lisanna going after my man? _Oh. Fuck._

Sorry I did that loves. Gave you a NaLu tease and then a hint of possible NaLi? Don't worry, this is still a NaLu love story, just give it time. Hate it? Love it? Let me know! Next chapter will be out next week kiddos.


	5. Whaaat

Hey readers! Sorry it's been so long, just finished my first year of college lmao. Anyway, enjoy my loves.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters involved in this story, despite them being OOC.

Natsu Dragneel:

Lisanna rubbed slow circles on my back, whispering in my ear. "Natsu, just talk to me, come onnn." She pleaded, getting closer and closer to me, one of her bare-skinned thighs already resting on my knee. Sooner or later, she would end up in my lap. I wish she would just stop honestly.

If you have no idea what's going on, or need a quick update, here we are. Lucy kissed me and confessed that she liked me as more than friends. And yeah, I kissed her back... I mean, who wouldn't? But I shouldn't have. _Oh but it was so fantastic._

I kept having to remind my inner dragon to shut the fuck up. He was practically purring at the memory of her sprawled defenseless beneath me this morning, practically begging me to- SHUT. UP. I shivered ever so slightly, causing Lisanna to pause momentarily with the rubbing.

"Natsu how about you and I get a drink and maybe go back to my place to talk?" Lisanna offered, rubbing slightly more intensely. I shook my head, sliding my head up. "Lis, I can't." I slid away from the vixen, rubbing a hand over my eyes. _My dragon actually hated her touch._

I shivered at the realization. He actually didn't want Lisanna touching me. Period. She sighed softly, but let her hand drop from my back. "Why..? Is this because of Lucy..?" She asked, pouting so fucking obviously.

I glanced at her. Could she read it on my face? Was something different? My eyes scanned the guild, landing on a set of chocolatey brown eyes, looking horrified. _Luce._ "Natsu?" Lisanna demanded with a whiny tone, drawing my attention with a small, soft hand on my arm.

I tried so hard not to jerk away. "Oh, uh. Sorry Lis, I gotta go." I scramble from my seat, meeting Lucy at the staircase, where she was about to head up to cry in private I suppose. I caught her arm, tingles shooting up the nerves like heroin.

She spun around, eyes watery but delivering death as she met my eyes. "Don't you fucking dare, Natsu Dragneel. Let me go." She growled. My hand dropped instantly, and before I could say anything else, she walked up the stairs. I was frozen in place for half a second before chasing after her. I didn't have a choice.

I took the stairs two at a time, easily meeting up with her before she even reached the top. I simply followed the blonde locks as they swayed with her frantic movements, up until she got to one of the meeting rooms we have upstairs. Downstairs was in shocked silence, I could hear it. Everyone noticed our little display.

She opened the door to the meeting room, and then tried to shut the door in my face. Luckily I had already slid into the space, smirking slightly when her eyes met mine. Until I really looked at her. _She was broken._ Instincts took over. My dragon refused to have her unhappy.

Tanned arms wrapped around her small frame, enveloping her in my warmth. "Luce.." I mumbled against her hair, sliding into a chair, pulling her into my lap. She beat against my chest with her tiny fists, screaming at me to let her go. _I couldn't._

 _I honestly can't even explain how I felt. As a person, I was insanely protective of her. I loved her, as a friend for sure. As a lover? I had no clue. My dragon was determined to make her the happiest human being ever though. I had no choice when it came to that. Anything she wanted from me. It was hers. He wanted her. Beyond belief. But I didn't want to lead her on if I as a person couldn't feel the way she needed me to._

I huffed out in agitation at my inner thoughts, drawing her attention momentarily. Her screams silenced slowly, the fists becoming softer, forming into soft palms. She huffed as well, trying to calm her tears down. She curled tighter in my lap, stilling after a few minutes.

She stayed quiet, so I did too. I was slowly getting lost in thought. I could picture a future with her. Not just as best friends, but a family. That was something I hadn't been able to do with anyone since Lisanna.

 _I walk into the house, dropping my cloth bag, slipping out of the sandals that always occupied my feet. I walk into the living room, a children's movie playing on the lacrima, a few toys scattered across the wooden floors that used to be my bachelor's pad. A play pen sat in the corner of the room, completely empty. I then walk into the kitchen, smiling when the smell of food hits me dead on. My beautiful wife stood at the stove, humming with a pink-haired child on her hip, a wooden spatula in her other delicate hand. A small, blonde child sat on the kitchen floor, coloring semi-messily on a piece of paper. "Daddy!" He shouted, scrambling up from his masterpiece to cling to my leg. My wife turns around, chocolate eyes meeting my own, a grin plastered on her face. "Hey honey, welcome home." She says sweetly._

I shivered at the vivid imagination. I could picture it. I could actually fucking picture it. The way my entire body was tingling wherever she touched, the way only she made me feel that way. _My dragon had decided. This was his mate._ I growled in frustration. Not because it was Lucy. But because it was my best friend. Because if I screwed this up, I would lose a lover and a friend.

I glance down at the girl curled within my arms, asleep now. I sigh softly, wondering what the fuck I was going to do.

Lucy Heartfilia:

I woke up extremely warm and comfortable. Only then did I remember. I leaned up slightly, meeting Natsu's eyes. They were green grey, hard, and intensely staring at me. "Let me go, please." I mumble, dropping my eyes.

He slowly dropped his arms, and I climbed out of his lap, trying to not squish anything important. "Luce..-" he started, and I simply held up a hand, silencing him. "Natsu, it's fine. I get it." I mumble, wrapping my arms around me.

"You just don't understand.." He mumbled, glaring at the ground. I shrug, almost chuckling. "I do. She's pretty, she was your childhood girlfriend, it's no surprise. I wish you guys happiness." I choke up, running for the door.

"Luce! It's not like that, I promise." I hear him shout as I make it down the hall, down the stairs. Glancing back, I see him standing at the door frame, looking completely defeated. I couldn't handle this right now.

I walked down the stairs, all eyes on me, dead silence. I met Lisanna's eyes, she looked confused and hurt. "He's yours." I managed to barely choke out, but the way her mouth gaped open slightly, she heard.

I run out of the guild hall doors, all the way home before my tears finally catch up with me. I slam the front door shut, letting the tears roll down my face. This hurt more than anything I ever experienced. Heartbreak, I think they called it. I didn't realize I liked him this much. I thought I just wanted sex. Dammit.

A popping noise and a small puff of smoke appeared in my room, dissipating to reveal Loke, one of my spirits. He squatted down to my level, studying me. "He's just not good enough for you." He clicked his tongue, running a hand down my arm. "It's okay Luce. We're all here for you."

I relaxed under his touch, allowing him to scoop me up and put me into my bed. He crawled in next to me, giving me my space. He let me cry myself to sleep, and I woke up with him still there. He must have been using his own magic to be here.

"Loke, you really don't have to waste your energy to be here. I'm fine." I mumble, turning to face him. He glanced up from a book that apparently he found in my room, and had started reading. "Luce, don't even try to lie to me. I've heard all about everything and seen everything that's gone on. You aren't fine."

I lean up, propping myself up on my elbow. "Then make it better." I growl, leaning forward enough to surprise him, his head raising in suspicion, just enough to allow our lips to meet. He instantly jerked back, me following his lips.

"Luce-no..come on." He mumbled between forced kisses, sitting up now. I pulled back ever so slightly. "Loke, come on. I need this. I want this." I mumble. In fact, I didn't want this.

Loke was attractive. Cared for me beyond belief. Easy back up plan. But wrong. So so wrong. Even when I first made contact with his lips, I knew. He didn't contain the heat I so desperately needed, wanted, and craved. He was too tall, too lanky, our bodies didn't mesh like mine did with that dragonslayer.

He shook his head, pulling away. "Lucy, as your spirit, I'm pretty close to you. And I can tell this just isn't what you want." he huffed, looking slightly disappointed. "I wish it were.." we both mumbled. An idea sparked right then and there.

Our heads both jerked up at the same time, eyes locking. "Yes!" We shouted, grinning. I immediately sat up straighter, smoothing the blanket out beneath me. "This has to work. But to work, it has to be perfect."

We devised our plan right then and there. From this moment forth, Loke and I were going to be a couple. Why? To make Natsu jealous. Loke was okay with this completely, because he wanted me to be happy. He also knew that Natsu was the one to make me happy.

Loke benefitted by girls seeing him more as a gentleman, instead of a playboy. Even after he had earned his celestial spirit powers back, girls still only looked at him as an object. A toy. _Shit. I kinda tried to do that less than 10 minutes ago._

I shrugged off the guilty feeling, glancing up at Loke. "Well princess, this has to be believable if we're going to do it. So come here." He mumbled, leaning forward and cupping my cheek, running a thumb gently over my lip before kissing me gently. _It took so much not to pull away._

My stomach was in knots about the kissing going on. But I plastered a small smile on my face, returning the kiss just as generously, a hand reaching up to the back of his neck. Our lips clashed, our bodies shifting to get closer.

Our natural hormones took over, despite the lack of attraction between us. I felt a warmth between my hips, my needs growing, but the feeling didn't even hold a match to the feeling that Natsu gave me. I still needed Loke closer though, I needed something.

I pulled him with me, letting my back crash into the mattress, his body falling gracefully over mine. Our hips met and with new instincts, my legs spread to make room for him, wrapping around his slender waist. Our lips continued their dance, tongues battling now.

My hands tangle in his hair, and he pulls back, breathing rough. "I believe that's quite believable." He chuckles, and our bodies separate slowly, the tension light in the air.

"That'll do juuust fine." I grin, absently glancing at the lacrima, noticing no new missed calls. I guess we'll just see how he reacts tomorrow then.

Thanks lovelies for taking the time to read. I literally have no life, so I'll continue updating as long as you guys like to read my work. Also, any requests? Message me darlings.


End file.
